Really Bad Things
by voicegrl
Summary: Just a little something Martha and Jack discussed in "Reset" that I thought was cute.


Title: Really Bad Things (1/1)

Author: voicegrl/Angel S.

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Martha,10th Doctor

Summary: Just a little something Martha and Jack discussed in "Reset" that I thought was cute.

Spoilers: DW through S3 LotTL and TW through S2 "Reset".

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Really Bad Things**

Martha Jones walked down the maze of hallways in UNIT Headquarters. A tall, blonde man with a cut over his left eyebrow was walking towards her.

"Good afternoon, Martha."

"Hello, Jeff. How are you?"

"Much better, thank you!" He replied as he absently touched the healing cut.

"Glad to hear it. Next time, be mindful of where you run in the middle of the jungle." She said with a smile.

He nodded and returned to his original route in the opposite direction, as Martha continued in the direction she was headed.

Martha had made it a point to let her co-workers know she didn't like being called 'Ma'am'. She was still getting adjusted to the idea of being called Doctor Jones. Until then, if ever, she wanted everyone to call her by her given name. She was extremely happy working for UNIT and Torchwood. She loved her mates and her assignments. As long as she was helping people, that's really all that mattered to her.

"Hello Martha!"

"Eric! Tell me!" She hopped enthusiastically with a manic giggle.

"She scored top of the class, Ma'am—erm, Martha!" Eric was new, so she'd let his slip go.

"That's brilliant news, Eric! I'm really happy for her."

"She sends her undying gratitude."

"All I did was ask her a few questions about her paper."

"Apparently, they were the correct questions to ask. She was in her room most of the weekend writing it."

"Well, I'm just happy I could help."

"She says she wants to be a doctor like you." The young soldier continued.

She chuckled. "Be sure to warn her of the long hours," she said playfully with a laugh. "Your daughter's very intelligent. She'll excel at whatever she does."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that. Cheers!"

She continued down the corridors turning when she needed to do so, and saying hello to her fellow UNIT co-workers.

"Martha! Good to see you! How was Torchwood?" A very pretty blue-eyed brunette asked.

"Have you **met** Captain Jack Harkness, Linda?"

"Good point. Yes, I have."

"And…?" Martha asked playfully.

"I refuse to comment." Linda replied sheepishly with her cheeks suddenly red.

_'Gwen and I **are** the only ones '_ she mused before speaking again. "See you tomorrow, Linda."

"Yeah, see you then."

Martha turned a corner and reached her office. She swiped the key card and pushed in her personal code. The door opened and she walked in before the door closed behind her.

"Hello Doctor Martha Jones, UNIT Medical Officer," a voice piped up behind her and to the right. She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes and the hint of a smirk as the man continued to speak. "Permission to speak, Ma'am!"

She smiled a devious smile, still staring straight ahead, before replying, "Permission denied."

"Wot?" The Doctor asked in utter disbelief.

"I want you front and center, soldier. Double time!" She shouted with authority.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He ran to stand facing her, now only centimeters away.

"Keep calling me Ma'am," she spoke slowly, "and I'll make you drop and give me twenty."

"Oh, promises, promises, Doctor Jones", he retorted in a low, silky voice as he looked down at the tiny, beautiful woman in front of him who commanded attention without even trying.

"You are still such a tease!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him while he enveloped her in one of his gloriously wonderful bear hugs and twirled her around.

Martha laughed and kissed his cheek before he put her down to stand on her own two feet again.

"You look fantastic," he smiled as he stared at her openly.

"So do you," she replied, returning the smile. "You know, I really missed those dimples."

"Dimples?" The Doctor asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Are you telling me you noticed that you had a mole between your shoulder blades when you regenerated in 2006, but not the giant dimple you have on each cheek?"

"It was a lot to take in." The Doctor responded a little defensively.

"And you're whining. That's one thing I don't miss."

"I do **not** whine." He replied with his head held high.

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Like a little girl." Martha sighed.

"Do **_noooooooot_**!"

She just laughed.

"Keep that up, and I'll take you to Mars for your birthday trip!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"The moon!"

"Doctor! That's **not** funny!" She warned him.

"Oh! We could visit **1969**!" He said leaning in closer to his on-again-off-again companion.

"Are you ready for your 11th regeneration?" She inquired with her hands on her hips, looking very much like Francine.

"Sorry…Ma'am. " He added the last word with a snicker.

"That's it! I want to go to a planet with nothing but shops! Now drop and give me twenty!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied before dropping to the floor to do his push-ups.

"Just for that, I'll make you stop and pick up my dad's ex, Annalise."

"**_Martha_**! That's just...**cruel**!"

Finis


End file.
